


Pure Intentions

by Ahmose007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, F/M, Fanart, Heavy Angst, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, My First Fanart, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Pining, Rexsoka Week (Star Wars), Rexsoka Week 2020 (Star Wars), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/pseuds/Ahmose007
Summary: Sushifish this one's for you!When I wrote Rex's POV for Chapter 3 of "Nothing But The Truth", I couldn't get this image to leave my mind. Rex just finished, now ashamed, defeated and embarrassed with the dent in the wall stating him in the face.Thanks for authoring this work with me and to inspiring all of the things I was able to infuse into it!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Pure Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sushifish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushifish/gifts).



> Sushifish this one's for you! 
> 
> When I wrote Rex's POV for Chapter 3 of "Nothing But The Truth", I couldn't get this image to leave my mind. Rex just finished, now ashamed, defeated and embarrassed with the dent in the wall stating him in the face.
> 
> Thanks for authoring this work with me and to inspiring all of the things I was able to infuse into it!

  



End file.
